


Tell Me It's Not True

by im_an_amazingdan_fan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_amazingdan_fan/pseuds/im_an_amazingdan_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are thrown into a world that they thought they would never have to experience; a place full of fear and the unknown. As the government falls and the crumbling city takes sides in fear, something happens to Dan that only Phil could know not to be true, and when Phil is taken, it's up to him to find a way to save Dan - if he even wants to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sour Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, and while I have almost finished posting it on FanFiction.net, I will still be posting each chapter on here regularly.
> 
> Furthermore, I haven't noted a character death for reasons which will be followed in that chapters.

Phil, Present

There was nothing I could do, I swear.

As we walked down the pavement, rounding the corner, I had no idea.

Just no idea.

It would be taken away from me.

My whole life would go upside down, as if it hadn't already.

Me and Dan almost running, hands in pockets, heads facing down, avoiding the desolation around our heads of London.

Or what used to be London.

Buildings still smoldering, half their foundations torn to shreds, on one side of a house could be virtually normal, the other would not exist.

The roads littered with rubble, preventing any car that had survived the horrific events from being able to drive its streets.

It had been days, even weeks, since the clash of government and people, but its effects still remained, and what once were pavements full of friendly people and busy workers, now contained lingering thief's, bankrupt beggars, and the dead. The ones who had not made it. And we would rush by, avoiding their stone cold glares; it was impossible to avoid some days.

We ran because of the complete and utter danger the war zone inflicted on us. There was a daily fear of being bombed just for walking wrong, even glancing at the wrong person. 

Even if you needed some food, like me and Dan, you had to accept that it was worth your life just to walk home.

But that night, was the night my life would change.

The roads were quiet. Too quiet. I felt sick from unease.

But nothing,

Nothing,

Would prepare me for the hell I was about to go through.

...

The frightful blast pierced the silence of the night, and I threw myself to the ground in a flurry of fear, feeling Dan do the same.

There were a patter of feet coming towards us.

This was it. The end. Just for some damn bread. This was going to be the end. We were going to be mutilated, like the others. For bread.

"UP!" Ordered a woman's voice, in a raspy tone, as if she had lost her voice. I didn't move.

"GET HIM UP AND AWAY NOW! WE DON'T NEED WITNESSES HERE!" She ordered someone else. And sure enough I was dragged to me feet, and I opened my eyes to find Dan.

I most definitely found him.

I found Dan laying on his back on the ground.

He was so still, so quiet.

Dan's eyes were open. Just like the innocent ones. So wide, so... empty.

There was blood everywhere.

Everywhere.

Pouring from his neck, where a gaping hole appeared.

Dan was dead.


	2. Where It All Began

Phil, present

The last time I saw Dan, he was dead.

Just like those buried along the streets. His eyes wide in dead shock. Blood leaking down the street. Gone before he had time to realise.

The two men dragged me away before I had even taken in what I had just seen, throwing me down the edge of some ditch. I didn't move from there for some time, as my body shook. They had just taken away my only friend in this no mans land. We knew people went out at their own rick; we had no choice really, you either died of starvation, or died trying not to die of starvation. It was insane.

Dan and I had been around a few shootings, some happening outside our own door step. But never had we being involved in one with someone we knew. Never someone so close.   
Never someone like Dan

Life hadn't been normal for some time now. On the news, we had heard a lot of conflict going about fights between the government and people of London and surrounding areas.   
I still remember the day it all happened. The day that war broke out.

The day our lives had changed forever.

Phil, 1 month ago

"Hey Dan, come look at this..." I called through the wall of the living room to Dan, who was lingering around the kitchen, obviously snacking.

"Do I have to? I'm eating in here." He sounded annoyed at the effort of moving, but still shuffled in to the living room and hung his head over the front of my laptop. "What am I looking for now, Phil?"

"Here," I stated, pointing at an emergency news article that had sprung up on the BBC website. The headline read

'POLICE AND MILITARY ON STREETS TACKLING CURRENT FEUD BETWEEN GOVERNMENT'.

"Phil, come on, do you seriously believe that crap? Its just a hoax." I looked at him, feeling a little betrayed.

"Dan, its on the BBC. Its gotta be real, they wouldn't put something like that on. Not even as a joke, some people actually take it seriously."

"Well isn't that ironic..."

"Daan!"

"Fine, I'll put the T.V on, look at the man news channels, but honestly you're being a little pedantic here if you ask me."  
I had planned to reply with a sarcastic retort, but was cut short by the blaring sounds of the T.V. on its screens, it could only be described as utter chaos. Emergency was blaring out at the bottom of the screen on the main BBC channel, and absolute hell seemed to be breaking loose on the live recording being displayed.

"… As you can see here, totally destruction across the center of London, as the feud between workers and the government escalates to the worst in history. This is not a hoax, the BBC warns everybody watching to remain indoors, as there is the threat and use of fire arms by both sides tonight, and we urge anybody who has neighbors or family members to get in contact with them immediately to ensure your own and their safety..."  
The screen shut off randomly, and only showed a blank blue screen lost connection.

"Shit..." I said, feeling sick. We were in the middle of London. We were in the middle of the fight. Firearms. Danger. Fighting.  
We were in immediate danger, as our flat lingered on the many busy roads of London, our home would be a prime target if there was one.  
I looked down at Dan, who had slid down the wall, his aghast face matching mine. He now believed me, he now understood. This was no hoax. This was the day that changed London.


End file.
